


animal

by DarlingHazel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Choking, Daddy Kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Steve Harrington, i think, my first time uploading smuut here im sorry, probably since billy's a lil drunk, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: The holidays are over, Billy wants to fight Steve but Steve's being too friendly.That all changes when Steve asks him a simple question at a party."Do you want me to hurt you?"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 271





	animal

The holiday was long. Billy had been stuck on a routine of cleaning up around the house, driving Max to the arcade and sneaking out at night for some smaller but worthwhile parties.

It dragged out for far too late and he was finding himself unexpectedly excited for school to return. Could have been English class, he really liked English. Or maybe it was being able to see his friends again sober, and get a little bit more than just a lick of drama.

He couldn’t help himself, he loved the thrill of the punches and anger. Almost got off to the feeling of his fist colliding with the jaw of another. The holidays were boring.

School was a war Billy was more than happy to fight.

Also he kind of liked making his teachers proud sometimes.

Throwing on some strong cologne, Hargrove twirled a curl around his finger, trying to style his hair in front of the mirror while waiting for his step sister.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Max finally yelled from the front door, clearly jangling his car keys that he could have sworn he kept in his jacket. Whatever, though, it was unimportant. He had to make sure he looked fucking hot for the first day back.

The car ride to school was fast, silent, and boring. The moment they arrived, Max ran out and left Billy all on his own. He scoffed at her eagerness to tail out of there. He didn’t care. It was completely fine.

The school wasn’t very filled yet, it was early in the morning and Max just wanted to see her friends as soon as possible. As much as that request pissed Billy off, he hated having to wake up early, Neil proved to be an obstacle in his down time so he had to oblige. Very, very begrudgingly.

He was fine, leaning on the wall right outside English with his arms crossed, waiting for either his teacher to come over and unlock the door, or Tommy H. and his girly to chat him up.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rose from behind him. A knowing grin wormed its way onto his face, and he spun to find Steve Harrington leaning against the lockers talking up Wheeler. He was quiet, but not far enough to be unhearable.

Billy didn’t care for interrupting, he just waltzed over and wedged himself between Wheeler and Harrington, blocking the man from seeing his ex-girlfriend. “Hey, pretty boy.”

The brunette simply smiled, far too amusedly for his comfort. “Hey, Hargrove.”

His brow raised in question and Wheeler spoke from behind him, “We were in the middle of something, actually--”

“I’m just trying to catch up with an old friend. Maybe you should leave me and lil ol’ Harrington here alone?”

In all honesty, Billy didn’t think she’d listen. He knew he was intimidating, but he always kept his voice leveled with the ladies. Never picked on them as much. But when he turned his head for a moment to glare at Wheeler, he was pleasantly surprised to find her retreating figure.

“Old friend?” Harrington spoke from his side. Billy turned back with the same smile, crossing his arms. Harrington copied.

The dirty blonde nodded, leaning in just the slightest inch closer. Ignored the way his heart pumped a little. Harrington looked far too comfortable, too pleasant. Too smiley and not tense enough. He wanted to change that.

“Yeah, old friend.”

A beat.

They stared at each other, unmoving. Then the brown-eyed man copied his nod, slower. “Sure. If friends are what you want to be now.”

The fuck?

“Exc--” A slam resounded throughout the hallway, turning heads. Tommy had shoved Harrington into the locker, telling him to fuck off.

The taller simply smiled, less friendly-like, and saluted Billy. “Later, friend,” and with that, he left.

Billy found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the sway of Harrington’s hips as he walked off.

Well that wasn’t good.

The rest of the week had gone by like a flash, Billy kept trying to talk with Harrington, stir something in him to start a fight. But nothing ever happened.

The brunette would always just smile at him, cross his arms, or call him “friend”. It pissed him off more than he realized, and he tried to resort to just starting the fights, but..

It was pretty hard when his limbs felt like noodles around Harrington.

Like, it happened before. Sometimes. But now that Harrington was kinder, giving Billy all those little smiles, even winking at him once, it’s got him a little bent at the knee.

Maybe he was stupid. He felt stupid and he wanted to get beat.

Like, really badly he just wanted to get the lights fucked--  _ beat,  _ out of him.

But holy,  _ holy shit. _ It was really nice to get the attention of Harrington, and it made Hargrove feel like a total fucking dog. He liked that attention, always did. Liked the side eyes, the glares, the fact that he got to see Harrington outside of school once in a not-party situation. Made Billy feel special.

And now he’s got those same pair of chocolate brown eyes still staring at him whenever he so much as asked for it rather than demanded, those glares turned into just covered amusement and so far nothing out of school nor in a party situation. And he still felt special. Even more special, actually.

Did not help though, that he really,  _ really _ wanted to fight.

And by reason, it would help him feel less like a kicked puppy sometimes. He wanted to feel like he was worth Harrington’s emotions, didn’t want to feel like he was being ridiculed. So he still got pissed by the attention, as heart squeezing as it was.

Then the party came around.

It was a simple party, held at some dude’s house Billy didn’t bother to learn the name of. Full of people and blasting with awful music.

He felt off, not wearing a shirt. Like, now that Harrington had changed, maybe he should too. As though his shirt’s presence represented him as a person. But he didn’t know what to change. He felt like he was as fine as he could get.

(tried not to think about how not-fine he really was when he had to come home to the voice of his dad and the averted gaze of his sister. when people would look at him scared and avoid him)

Speaking of the devil, Harrington was at the party as well. It was one of the bigger reasons why Billy came.

He navigated the crowd, looking for that familiar mop of head before his ocean eyes locked with soft brown ones.

A grin rose to his face when he found the boy mostly alone by the couch. He ignored his own slight intoxication and took up the empty spot to Harrington’s left.

The pretty boy didn’t look up from his conversation, too invested in talking about bats or whatever the fuck with some other brunette Billy didn’t recognize.

Billy cleared his throat, catching his attention finally.

“Oh-- Hargrove!” Harrington spoke, surprised. He didn’t seem drunk in the slightest, speech clear as day. It brought Hargrove some comfort. He felt like he could trust him.

No, no, that’s unimportant.

“Hey there, princess,” the words dropped from his mouth effortlessly. He adjusted himself on the couch as though he could get any more comfortable and his head thrummed with the beat of the song.

Harrington smiled in response, as amused as ever. “Are you drunk?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Billy responded. He was a little infuriated, too. Also horny.

That last part didn’t matter.

The music was starting to get bleary, blending in with the world around him that seemed to matter a lot less when all the lights looked like they were focusing on the beautiful, gorgeous sight before him.  _ Oh, Harrington… _

He got up and pulled the brunette up with him. “Uh--” the other guy spoke from the couch and Billy ignored him, dragging Harrington as far into the crowd as he could.

There was little to no struggle on Harrington’s end, just a little bit of reluctance to match the pace of his steps. Or maybe Billy was just stomping fast.

A sigh was let out from behind Billy and before he could whip around to figure out what that sound was, he was pulled back into the crowd and stopped in his steps. This time, his hand was no longer wrapped around the brunette’s wrist. Now it was his wrist in Harrington’s.

They were far too close for comfort, pushed even closer together until their chests were touching because of the tight crowd. Harrington wasn’t smiling.

“What do you want, Billy?” He finally spoke. His voice was deep, edged with confidence and disappointment all in one. Grasping Billy with an unimaginable heat that ran down his body and kept him frozen in place. The music wasn’t loud enough to cover it, much to Billy’s pleasure.

“I’m so fuckin’ tired of this, Harrington,” he admitted. Harrington looked confused now, concerned and still holding onto Billy which he found just not fair at all. “You’re supposed to be punchin’ me, why aren’t you punchin’ me? Grab me by the throat an’ shit, piss in my mouth or whatever. You  _ hate _ me!”

Billy’s words came out a lot more slurred than he heard them, but Harrington could make them out with little effort.

A shift in the air fell over them, the crowd seemed to feel so far suddenly but they were right there at the same time. Harrington looked taller, darker, scarier and Jesus fucking Christ save Billy’s heart,  _ hotter. _

With that stupidly amused grin. Those now half-lidded eyes clouded with something Billy couldn’t name. The stronger hold on his wrist speaking volumes.

“Do you  _ want _ me to hurt you?”

_ Oh. _

If even possible, Billy’s heart fell out of his fucking chest to make room for his growing chub. Screw the fact that it was racing, ignore the thoughts that slammed into a halt trying to find out what he really  _ did  _ want. He knew what he wanted.

A whisper came from between his lips without prior thought, a soft mutter of his true desires that bubbled up to the surface without shame.

“Yeah.”

And then the hand that was once around his wrist pulled him flush against Harrington’s hip, wrapping around Billy’s waist and guiding him out of the crowd and up the stairs.  _ Oh,  _ his heart raced eagerly,  _ oh, this was happening now. _

His legs were weak but he felt that firm grasp on his hipbone, keeping him up and stopping him from falling over as they ascended the far too long stairs into wherever the fuck they were going.

The sounds of music faded into the background after they made it to the end of the hallway and Harrington  _ slammed _ Billy against the wall, knee between his legs and hands caging him in.

“You really want this?” Harrington asked, brushing a curl out of the dirty blonde’s face. Billy nodded, heart racing with that small but intimate action.

A slam came again, the brown-eyed charmer practically lifting Billy up the wall with a single knee as he shoved him back into it. “No, I want to hear it.”

_ God,  _ Billy was burning from the inside. The heat was fucking killing him and he just wanted it  _ now. _

“I want you to hurt me, Steve.”

No other words were exchanged before Steve released Billy almost immediately and kicked the door beside them open, shoving Billy into the guest room.

The dirty blonde fell on his back, scrambling to get up but far too tipsy to do so in time while Steve closed the door behind them impatiently.

Steve stalked towards Billy teasingly, slowly and fucking  _ confidently _ as he deliberately dropped his jacket on the ground.

Billy’s eyes followed the shape of that blue jacket, trying to avoid eye contact because he was breathing far too hard and  _ he  _ was far too hard. Finally, after so fucking long, they’d fight.

And maybe fuck. He really wants to get fucked.

And with that thought came the images, the ideas of how Steve would fuck him. His length, how he’d feel inside him, the shit he’d say,  _ god. _

It drove him absolutely crazy with want, watching Steve slowly undress in front of him.

Except Harrington didn’t undress, choosing to instead leave himself just shirtless and sitting on the edge of the bed fully facing Billy with his legs spread.

He motioned for Hargrove to come over, and the once-lady-killer did so without hesitation. Crawled over quickly and sat like a puppy between Harrington’s knees waiting for further instructions.

“You want a fight?” Steve asked.

_ Yeah, he really wanted a fucking fight. _

Billy didn’t even need to speak, Steve knew the answer and smiled lazily. Less amused. More excited. Considerably less contained, it made him so fucking hot.

“Stand up.”

He obeyed.

Like a fucking puppy.

The wait was so fucking long, Billy just wanted to suck the other off right then and there. Couldn’t wait, if he  _ were _ a dog his tail would be wagging like fucking mad. He was going crazy, he was losing it and his dick strained painfully against the fabric of his jeans.

A quick glance down confirmed he wasn’t the only one.

Steve looked him up and down then hummed in consideration. “You look hot, you know.” He stood up and pushed Billy back. “A hot fucking mess.”

God, Steve swearing was not something Billy thought he wanted but now he knows he  _ needs. _

Harrington continued pushing him, “What’s wrong? Not gonna fight back?”

He didn’t want to anymore. His mind was in far too deep in the submissive space. He just wanted to be used for whatever Steve wanted. But god, he definitely wanted to be hurt.

A hum. And then a sigh. “Well, I guess you’re having second thoughts then,” Steve turned to leave and a flash of anger overtook Billy and without thought (but honestly, when does he ever think) he pulled Harrington back by the shoulder and threw a punch.

It was lighter than most of his punches. Weaker, but out of his control. Enough for some blood to drip from Harrington’s nose.

Excitement sprung to life within Billy, his dick jumped in his pants seeing the sinister look of  _ danger _ enter Steve’s eyes.

He didn’t get much time to savor that look though, because Steve had grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face on the table. Holy  _ fuck, _ that’s gonna leave a mark.

Didn’t matter though, a small groan of thrill made its way out of his lungs and before he knew it, Steve threw him onto the bed and kicked him hard in the jaw with his fucking knee.

It hurt so bad, but it hurt so fucking good. He wanted  _ more. _

The sting made its way further down his neck, but it changed nothing. He liked seeing the stupid smile spread across Harrington’s face. Loved thinking of the satisfaction the brunette got from this. Loved thinking that he got off on Billy’s pain since he deserved it oh so fucking much.

God, if Harrington wanted to, Billy would  _ love _ to be beaten to a fucking shrimp in front of everyone. Doesn’t give a shit about face, just wants to give Steve head and wants everyone to know he’s a pathetic, weak little bitch and he’s all Steve’s.

That thought made his hips rut against Steve’s leg, a moan finally escaping his lips at the stimulation given to the one part that needed it most.

But he couldn’t go further. Steve adjusted them both so that Billy was forced into a sitting position with both his legs dangling off the bed and Steve had his leg slotted in between Billy’s thighs, standing up in front of him with his own tight, dark jeans so evidently  _ full _ and annoying in front of Billy’s face.

“Take them off.”

Despite his words, Steve’s voice was still just the slightest bit shaky with lack of self-control. It traveled through Billy’s core nonetheless and he found himself hurriedly, desperately unzipping Harrington’s jeans. Found his trembling hand shoving those pants down along the briefs much too hastily and eagerly.

“And everyone praises you, huh.” Steve muttered mockingly.

Billy’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Steve’s dick. It was bigger than he could have ever imagined. Not really hairy, which disappointed Billy since he always thought it would be rockin’ a look like its owner but also kind of relieving him because  _ god no. _

It was throbbing in his hands, much bigger feeling than it was looking. If Billy were a girl, he’d be drenched in his pants. He’d be forming a fucking puddle beneath his legs, staining the sheets because holy  _ shit. _

Steve got impatient and bothered by Billy’s lengthy gaze directed at his cock. So he did what any sensible man would do, and forced his slender fingers between those pretty wet lips. “Come on, open up.”

When Billy hesitated, Steve delivered a loud  _ slap _ across his face, earning a beautiful deep groan.

Finally those lips placed themselves on the tip of Steve’s dick, and Steve tangled his fingers in Billy’s long hair, tugging impatiently.

Billy swirled his tongue around the head, dipping it in and out of the slit teasingly while his hands fondled Steve’s balls carelessly. He finally took it deeper, going halfway before using his left hand to cover the rest. He wasn’t experienced, he didn’t quite know how to take dick but he wanted to. He silently promised himself he’d train himself, get better so that next time he’d have himself choking around this gorgeous long cock of Steve’s without a care in the world.

Oh, but he didn’t actually care. And he didn’t know when next time would come around.

So he lifted his hands and adjusted Steve’s hands, placing them on the back of Billy’s head and encouraging them to push and pull roughly.

And Steve obliged with a devilish chuckle.

Billy moaned when he was abruptly pushed to his limits, letting Steve thrust in and out of his mouth and pull and push at his head just as he liked. He did gag, quite a lot, he felt like he could throw up but that just made him all the more harder and when Steve pulled his locks  _ particularly _ hard Billy found himself grinding his dick against Harrington’s leg like a fucking dog.

“God, you’re a- you’re a fucking asshole,” Steve groaned in between breaths.

Billy nodded around the dick, swallowing on instinct and bringing forth a moan from Steve. He repeated that motion more, humping desperately on Steve’s leg while he did so. He felt so fucking good, he was in heaven and he wanted to bleed more. He wanted to choke so much more, wanted pressure  _ on _ his neck. God, he wanted to be fucked until his legs stopped working.

He loved being called an asshole. Loved being reminded that he was horrible, didn’t deserve any sort of pleasure from this. He knew what he was-- he was pathetic and desperate and horny and he deserved to be put in his place. All he was was Steve’s fucktoy at this point. That’s all he found himself happy being. Even if a small part of him wanted to be more.

“Jesus, you take my dick so good for somebody who claims to have never sucked one before. You been lying, Billy? Or does pain just give people free access to your mouth all the time?” Steve spoke dirtily, huskily, shoving his dick in and out of Billy’s throat like a fucking animal, “If I knew that, I would have fucking hurt you like this sooner. Would’ve taken you up the stairs just like I did now, and fucked you in the bathroom. You like being my little fucking toy? I should have known.”

Billy couldn’t help himself. His legs wrapped tightly around just that single thigh of Harrington’s, grinding up and down the fabric of his jeans while his mouth was being used. The friction was so fucking good. He had to get off, he had to cum, he was so fucking  _ hot and close and-- _

“A-ah..!” Steve moaned out of character above Billy, gritting his teeth when the dirty blonde had accidentally grazed his own teeth on the head of his dick. Billy’s hips stuttered at this sound and he saw white when he came inside his own fucking pants, pressed up against Steve’s legs and eyes rolling in the back of his head while his body shook with his orgasm.

“Oh, you fucker…” Steve breathed when Billy’s mouth popped off his dick, still hard. He chuckled sweetly and pushed Billy on his back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and pulling his own jeans off entirely. “I’m not done yet.”

He slyly tugged Billy’s jeans down, grinning at how they weren’t too tight to begin with and how easy it was to fully remove them. Steve chucked his shoes off and licked a stripe up Billy’s oversensitive dick, eliciting a breathy cry from the dirty blonde. “P-please, Steve…”

But his high-pitched keen went unheard and Steve kept licking up, pausing to circle his tongue around one nipple before continuing to land at the neck and bite down. Hard.

A broken shout came from above him, weak and still turned on and very,  _ very _ beaten up. Steve’s heart lept with pride at knowing he managed to break Billy, but he knew he wanted to break him more. Licking the drying blood on his upper lip, Steve continued to bite and suck at Billy’s neck, waiting patiently with a leaking dick.

Finally, he felt something come to life below his stomach and he brought his hand down to tug it.

It wasn’t as big as his, but it was fatter, and Steve had  _ long _ fingers.

He wrapped his fingers around Billy’s cock, removing his teeth from Billy’s neck to work his tongue yet again up the ridge of his jaw. “Billy…” he purred, lips hovering at the corner of the dirty blonde’s. “What do you want?”

“F- fuck me.. please, I need it so badly, I need you to fill me up and hurt me and--” Steve broke character for a moment hearing Billy ramble aimlessly beneath him, heart kind of shattering when he realized he was being kind of an asshole himself. “Shh, baby… it’s okay, it’s okay..”

He decided to quiet himself, not wanting to speak more than he should have. Billy wanted it, so he’d give it to him. He didn’t need to beg. Steve would give it to him either way.

So gently, he rubbed a finger around the rim of Billy’s hole, wanting to test his limits since he was going in basically dry. God, must the feelings be coming around  _ now? _

“Steve-- please-” Billy hiccupped, and with a quick look, Steve found he was crying, staring at the ceiling distantly and begging. Oh, he really wanted to be hurt.

With a little bit of reluctance, Steve pushed his middle finger in Billy’s hole. It was so, so fucking tight. It clenched tightly around his finger and his dick jumped to life again, but he still felt a bit bad.

He needed to will away those feelings.

“What do you want from me, hm?” he growled.

Billy licked his lips and shook gently below him, “I want you to fuck me dry, dadd--” he cut himself off. Steve rose a brow, just as his dick rose to attention. “What was that?” He pushed.

Billy closed his eyes, a lone tear falling again and trailing down his bruised cheek. “Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Steve said, and much to his surprise Billy smiled a little at this, seemingly more encouraged now. “I- I’m a good boy?” Billy asked hopefully, still hiccuping.

In all honesty, Steve was a bit vulnerable now. Billy was into pain, praise,  _ and _ had a daddy kink? That was a quick change.  _ No, he had to continue his flight. _

“Yes, you’re such a good boy. You make daddy so proud, baby,” Steve said, pushing his finger in deeper and hushing Billy as he sobbed a little. “That’s it, take it in, relax, it’ll be okay. Daddy will make you feel awful and good at the same time. You’ll love it, won’t you?”

Billy nodded, “Yeah-- yes, sir, I will.”

“Don’t call me sir.”

Steve saw that little smile return to Billy’s face. He felt his heart clench with a little bit of happiness in return. “Okay, daddy,” Billy said.

“Good. Now let daddy take horribly good care of you.”

He pushed his finger in all the way to the knuckle and moved it in and out, adding another to the mix just to make it easier for himself. Now, he couldn’t regard Billy. It was only Steve’s pleasure. That’s what Billy wanted, and that’s what Billy would get.

Steve removed his fingers, deciding that was fine enough and raising his body by his elbows so that he wasn’t just lying on Billy. With a hiss, he rubbed his dick a little to swing it back to life. He loved being called daddy anyways, it was still leaking.

He positioned his dick at the entrance, rubbing for a bit before pushing the tip in. Billy cried. “GOD-- daddy, oh my god oh mygoddaddy--”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, shh, daddy’s here. It’s okay. You’re gonna feel so good, baby.” Steve entangled his fingers with one of Billy’s hands, rubbing a thumb reassuringly on a knuckle. He didn’t know why he was doing that all of a sudden.

Well, there might have been a reason. Or two. But he wouldn’t admit to those, not now.

Billy was putty beneath him, burning from his touch and still almost crying but with a weirdly cute smile on his face. A smile that split his face in half. Oh, Steve loved seeing it. He wanted to see it more.

“Are you daddy’s good little boy?” He asked while he pushed his dick in inch by inch. God, he just wanted it now.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m daddy’s-- I’m daddy’s favorite fucktoy.”

Steve frowned a bit but his dick felt so good engulfed by the wet heat of Billy’s hole, and he started moving himself in and out. “Yeah? You’re not just daddy’s favorite fucktoy though. You know that?”

Billy’s eyes snapped to him, with that same Billy-level threat in its gleam. Steve grinned while he moved, trying hard not to just cum right then and there. “Mhm. You’re daddy’s favorite as well. You’re my good boy. I’ve always wanted you,” Steve found himself admitting.

He didn’t care at this point, couldn’t with Billy wrapped around him so fucking tight it was sending his mind into the clouds.

Finally, Steve picked up speed until he could confidently ram himself in and out of Billy, abandoning all table manners. “But you’re a  _ real  _ good fuck, baby, god-- you make daddy feel so, so good, don’t you?”

Billy nodded shyly, clearly in pain but also pleasure. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head, breaths coming out of his lips in stutters. He was practically moaning, albeit silently. Brokenly. So, so sensitive.

Steve kept pistoning himself in and out of Billy’s heat. It felt so fucking good, he felt like he could live there forever and god he kind of wanted to. Wanted to make his baby feel good, feel happy and complete and full and holy  _ shit- _

“Daddy, ohmygoddaddy-”

Billy squealed and his entire body twitched and shook with a second mind-numbing orgasm, hole clenching around Steve’s dick and making him thrust faster. He was so close now, he was so fucking close. “Oh, baby-- you’re so fucking tight-”

He decided to return to the pain for a moment and pressed his fingers into Billy’s neck, loving the feeling of his hole squeezing his dick. Billy looked so fucking good in the moonlight, weakly wrapping his hands around Steve’s wrists. He felt so, so tight around him and Steve admired the way Billy’s mouth opened in a little o with silent pleas from overstimulation.

And a low groan left Steve’s lips as his thighs trembled, cum shooting out of his dick with a shout and into Billy. He kept himself there, buried deep, letting Billy’s wet heat milk his orgasm of all he had. His hips quivered and the bed shook with him.

Steve collapsed on top of Billy, breathing deeply and a little shyly, burying his face in the crook of Billy’s neck after letting it go.

Billy’s laugh came out almost like a wheeze and he coughed, then wrapped his arms around Steve.

It made it harder for Steve’s heart to stabilize.

“Jesus, dude,” Steve chuckled into his neck. He felt his cheeks going pink.

Billy was definitely a little embarrassed, a lot had come out during that and he was just so thoroughly fucked out of his mind. He could just die right then and there.

The two stayed there, wrapped around each other and sweating like animals. Relaxing and almost, but not quite, loving.

Steve played with Billy’s necklace, not yet wanting to leave the moment.

Finally, Hargrove found his voice.

“So, you’ve always wanted me huh?”

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> TH H ht th tfeeling ballsy might delete later
> 
> this is my first time posting smut!! also i have not written smut in aGes!!!!! i'm not good at it as u can see and i am Sorry,
> 
> tumblr is nancywrote send over some harringrove prompts and i'll get to them i am so so so srry if this sucked but thank you for rEADING


End file.
